Semiconducting conjugated polymer thin-film transistors (TFTs) have recently become of interest for applications in cheap, logic circuits integrated on plastic substrates (C. Drury, et al., APL 73, 108 (1998)) and optoelectronic integrated devices and pixel transistor switches in high-resolution active-matrix displays (H. Sirringhaus, et al., Science 280, 1741 (1998), A. Dodabalapur, et al. Appl. Phys. Lett. 73, 142 (1998)). In test device configurations with a polymer semiconductor and inorganic metal electrodes and gate dielectric layers high-performance TFTs have been demonstrated. Charge carrier mobilities up to 0.1 cm2/Vs and ON-OFF current ratios of 106-108 have been reached, which is comparable to the performance of amorphous silicon TFTs (H. Sirringhaus, et al., Advances in Solid State Physics 39, 101 (1999)).
Thin, device-quality films of conjugated polymer semiconductors can be formed by coating a solution of the polymer in an organic solvent onto the substrate. The technology is therefore ideally suited for cheap, large-area solution processing compatible with flexible, plastic substrates. To make full use of the potential cost and ease of processing advantages it is desirable that all components of the devices including the semiconducting layers, the dielectric layers as well as the conducting electrodes and interconnects are deposited from solution.
To fabricate all-polymer TFT devices and circuits the following main problems have to be overcome:                Integrity of multilayer structure: During solution deposition of subsequent semiconducting, insulating and/or conducting layers the underlying layers should not be dissolved, or swelled by the solvent used for the deposition of the subsequent layers. Swelling occurs if solvent is incorporated into the underlying layer which usually results in a degradation of the properties of the layer.        High-resolution patterning of electrodes: The conducting layers need to be patterned to form well-defined interconnects and TFT channels with channel lengths L≦10 μm.        To fabricate TFT circuits vertical interconnect areas (via holes) need to be formed to electrically connect electrodes in different layers of the device.        
In WO 99/10939 A2 a method to fabricate an all-polymer TFT is demonstrated that relies on the conversion of the solution-processed layers of the device into an insoluble form prior to the deposition of subsequent layers of the device. This overcomes the problems of dissolution and swelling of underlying layers. However, it severely limits the choice of semiconducting materials, that can be used, to the small and in several respects undesirable class of precursor polymers. Furthermore, cross-linking of the dielectric gate insulating layer makes the fabrication of via-holes through the dielectric layers difficult, such that techniques such as mechanical punching are used (WO 99/10939 A1).